


Much Obliged

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Between Episodes, Decisions, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Female Character In Command, Gen, Implied Relationships, One Shot, Partner Betrayal, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Team Dynamics, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “If it’s one thing you can become better at, it’s taking his place.”





	Much Obliged

Glowstrike crossed her arms, shaking her head, her chassis brimming with a muted fury. She couldn't believe what she had heard – Scorponok was an interloper, a bot who was only out for himself. It was what they held together, him, Saberhorn, and herself, and yet he chose to squander it away. And for what? Was it all to take the power for himself, or something else?

It was so hard to tell sometimes.

A familiar hand brushed her shoulder. "Glowstrike, dear, why so glum?"

She knew that she still had Saberhorn; there was at least that comfort. Camaraderie in the Decepticon ranks had fallen especially out of favor after the events of Cybertron's demise. Even though the Decepticons were stronger in numbers, keeping friends closer was considered a waste of time at best.

Glowstrike looked up at Saberhorn, optics narrowed. "You know why, Saberhorn, the whole debacle with Scorponok. If it's one thing you can become better at, it's taking his place. At least until our numbers have grown, and when we know we have an advantage."

She then stepped forward and regarded him, her gaze softening but not backing down. "That is, if you think you're up to that."

Saberhorn smiled. "For you, Glowstrike, I'd be happy to oblige."


End file.
